Just Another
by GravityVanel14
Summary: She was just another pretty face in their eyes. She was just another who wanted glory. She was just another who would soon fall. [Winter-Centric]


**A/N: Had an idea for Winter. Yay...Anyways, Please review. Criticism is always welcomed. Pre-RWBY and later-RWBY. That's all.**

* * *

><p>She was nothing but a pretty face. No one knew her name or intended to, only identifying her by the way she roamed the hallways, lacking purpose. No one knew what the quiet, wandering child was thinking nor they cared. For them, she was a no one. She was nothing but a pest, a remain. She had no future nor purpose. So why would they bother?<p>

The little girl thought otherwise. She knew she was more and had a purpose. After all, doesn't everybody have one? So why can't she have one?

The small, frail white haired child ignored the disappointed glares, the odd glances she received and walked by her sister's side. Always. She tried to keep up with the nine-year old, who tended to tell her to leave her alone. Maybe it was her sister's natural coldness. Maybe it was due to her need to be perfect.

The six year old didn't know or understand.

But she continued. Smiling, laughing, waving. She walked by her sister's side every day. Either being on a special occasion or during a regular walk. She always stood by, her hair adorned into two pony tails, wearing a bright baby blue dress that matched her eyes and a smile plastered on her pale face.

In three years, people began to recognize the name Winter Schnee, and the girl was more than happy.

The crowd adored her, from her cheerfulness to the way she pleased the crowd. During speeches or announcements, the now nine year old was known to replace her sister's spot and do them herself. She grinned, laughed and moved her hands, emphasizing her spoken words. She made her long, straight hair corporate with her and her blue eyes hold a special charm. She always wore the finest clothing of all, trying to live up to her now given expectations.

And Winter Schnee was happy.

She no longer had to run, try to catch up with her sister. Instead, her sister had to catch up with her.

As the days turned to months, months formed into years, Winter grew up in the spotlight. But she never knew when her sister had taken her role, roaming the halls, searching for her stolen purpose.

So Winter grew. She became into the perfect example of the Schnee Dust Company's needed heiress and was loved by everyone.

Her father was more than proud and had special plans for her.

During Winter's 14th birthday, a special dinner was thrown in her honor. Everyone was happy, wishing the girl for the best. Except Weiss Schnee.

Her father spoke up, ready to announce certain news that would change everything.

Weiss Schnee would not be an heir to the company.

The news accompanied many shocked faces, gasps and angered reactions.

But when Winter was announced to be the heiress, many people were soon celebrating. All Winter could do was smile, not noticing her sister rising from her seat and walking out, trying to cover her tear stained face.

To Winter, it was a dream come true. But who said everything would stay that way?

The angered people who wished Weiss to be the actual heiress soon began spreading rumors, threats and anything to hurt Winter. Weiss also fought back, claiming she had her rights.

Much to her father's disappointment, Weiss had rights. And so he allowed her to attend a prestigious academy as a test. She would have to be the number one, always winning and bring pride to the Schnee family. Weiss agreed and left several weeks later.

Meanwhile, Winter grew with death threats all around her. Winter Schnee was soon hated by everyone.

And she was just another to fall from grace.

* * *

><p>She watched from the shadows as her sister took her place. The white haired young woman grinned, waving at the crowd.<p>

Because Weiss had passed, Winter had failed.

And she watched as her sister saved the world, led a wonderful life. She watched with envy as her sister became a glorious huntress, loved by everyone around her.

Meanwhile, Winter was known as the girl who was once loved, ready to be lead a bright future that never belonged to her. And everything went into waste, her name being the most hated.

What she never understood was how she rose to fame and fell from grace. Overtime, observing her sister's perfect life, Winter knew the answer.

She was just another. A girl who wanted glory. One wishing her name to be recognized. One accidentally stealing another's destiny.

And just like that, she fell to nothing, becoming just another who fell from grace.

And she left, no longer feeling the need to stay. With a new name, a quick change of looks, she left.

But she never forgot.


End file.
